youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LeafyIsHere
# Calvin Vail Marquez (born August 18, 1995), known on YouTube as LeafyIsHere, is an American YouTuber from NoOneGivesAShit-ville who started out on YouTube by making Minecraft videos for children with autism, being sponsored by Make-A-Wish'®' America. When he found out that he had autism as well he started making slideshow presentations in Powerpoint and uploaded them to YouTube where he makes fun of anyone smaller than his chin. He is happily married with YouTuber Onision as of September 13, 2016. Fanbase LeafyIsHere fanbase, who often call themselves "Reptilians" or "The Reptilian Brotherhood" but everyone else in the world simply calls them "Emos", is a group of children who spill their frustration on whoever their chinless overlord commands them to, as long as their parents don't see them. History *LeafyIsHere (Calvin) started off his YouTube channel, originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He comes from a drug abusing family and his father attempted suicide, so he first used YouTube as a way to cope with his depression. He owned a Para PVP Minecraft server to game upon, however he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a faggot and ddos his Minecraft server. LeafyIsHere therefore moved onto CS:GO gameplay. *In January, 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE", where he talked about the YouTuber known as Mr Black Darkness 666, a depressed goth male who always got harassed by other people, including smaller children, where the man would tell the children to kill themselves. Mr Black Darkness 666 saw it as harassment and uploaded a video titled “LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF,” in which he stated that Mr Black Darkness 666‘s girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that LeafyIsHere video had a point and that Mr Black Darkness 666 acted immature. Mr Black Darkness 666 ended the video with him showing a picture of LeafyIsHere in real life, setting fire to it with his cigarette, and ripping it apart, claiming that he can make LeafyIsHere “go away.” LeafyIsHere later responded with another video named “THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET,” in which he claimed that his video was not intended for harassment purposes and that he was sorry for Mr Black Darkness 666, but that it is not Leafy‘s fault that Mr Black Darkness 666’s girlfriend broke up with him. They both later appeared in a DramaAlert episode, in which they both apologized to each other and Mr Black Darkness 666 undid his “curse” which he put on LeafyIsHere. *On March 20th, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about a YouTuber with autism, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from LeafyIsHere fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (now unlisted). LeafyIsHere soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions former rant about LeafyIsHere received over a million views, LeafyIsHere made a response video (now unlisted), stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with LeafyIsHere, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negatively the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube.” The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later H3H3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy ". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. *On June 13th, 2016, LeafyisHere uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming. Another point in the video was that Keemstar was being a hypocrite, according to Leafy. The "golden rule", according to Keemstar, was that private conversations are supposed to stay private. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. *On July 4th, 2016, LeafyIsHere’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of LeafyIsHere’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp.” *On September 13th, 2016, Idubbbz created a "Content Cop" video on Leafy criticizing his videos' content for (in Idubbbz opinion) having bad format and overall low quality. He also played on several existing jokes on Leafy, such as referring to Leafy as a cyberbully and the size of Leafy's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably. Trivia * Calvin has collaborated with RiceGum, a YouTuber popular for making "diss tracks". * In all most of Leafy's commentaries, he begins the clip which he is reacting to by saying “pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-play that shit” * Some of Leafy’s fellow YouTuber friends includes: Pyrocynical and GradeAUnderA * There is a channel called Leafy Radio, which contains all the songs Leafy uses in his videos (Leafy does not own this channel). The songs are uncopyrighted. * Leafy is left handed. * Leafy has a second channel called LeafyIsHere, in which he uploads skits from his main channel. This channel has over 300,000 subscribers. References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers